Dinner on the Boardwalk
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Shawn takes Juliet out for a beautiful dinner on the Boardwalk.


**A/N: Here's another off of Psychfic. It's just a simple one shot, but hope you like it. :)**

**Shules. :)**

**Love lots,**

**CBC**

* * *

"Shawn, can I take off the blindfold now?" Juliet asked as she clung to Shawn's hands, the only thing keeping her from falling on her face.

"Not yet hold on," he replied, leading her up and around, back and forth… confusing the poor girl beyond belief.

"Shawn, you said that an hour ago," she whined as she tripped on a rock.

"Watch out for that rock…" he stifled a snicker and received Juliet's gift of sticking her tongue out at him.

"Thanks for telling me… after the fact."

"You're welcome… and just so you know, even if it has been an hour, which it hasn't, you wouldn't know because you can't see anything!" Shawn stated matter-of-factly as he slowly began to lead her down the wooden boardwalk.

"Yea, so let me take of the blindfold so I know what time it is."

"Hold on, hold on, almost there. Ok there's a stair, step up… now," he said as he helped her make her way up the few steps.

"Shawn, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said gleefully as he continued to lead her further and further down the boardwalk.

"Can it not be a surprise?"

"No, that would ruin the surprise!" He said with a pouting tone in his voice.

"No, you do not get to pout, you were not the one who had to ride on the back of a motorcycle blindfolded, and you are not being lead somewhere where you have no idea where you are going."

"Fine, I won't pout if you promise me to sit still and not take off the blindfold until I tell you."

"Sit where? I can't see anything!"

"Here, sit, I'm holding you," Shawn held on tighter to her hands as she bent her knees and lowered herself into the chair below, "good, now, no peaking."

"Shaw-"

"No… peaking," he said sternly as he tapped her nose playfully.

"Fine," she threw her arms up and almost toppled out of the chair, only to be caught by Shawn, "I won't peak," Juliet huffed as he helped her steady herself back on the seat properly.

"Great," he said happily and she heard his footsteps as he walked away.

"Shawn?"

"Don't worry, I'm right here, just getting a few things ready. I promise you that there is no need to be nervous, scared, frightened, miserable, or in anyway uncomfortable."

"Shawn… I'm always nervous and scared when you're involved."

"That hurts Jules… you wound me with your lack of confidence in your own boyfriend," he said in mock hurt, using his words to hide the sound of him striking a match and lighting a few candles.

"I mean, you got yourself kidnapped, got yourself shot… almost got Gus shot… just barely was able to save Lassiter from getting shot…"

"All right… I get it, I'm not the most careful person on earth… but at least I have fun!"

"Shawn!" She snapped jokingly.

"What? I mean, come on… I knew you would come for me, I'm just creating some excitement!" He nodded to a man sitting in a chair across the walk and got a head bob back as the thin man reached down into a case, removed a beautiful violin and began to play.

"Shawn? Is that a violin?" Jules asked.

"No, it's a guitar," he said sarcastically.

"Haha Shawn… can I please remove this thing now?" She said with a straight face.

"Just one for moment, then you can take it off," he waved frantically at a car driving through the sand and got a flashing of headlights in return, "I'm almost ready, be right back… and no peaking!"

He ran out to the van as it pulled to a stop, "Thanks so much Eduardo," Shawn said as a small man hopped out of the car and walked with Shawn to the back.

"Anything for you Shawn," came the gruff reply as he unlocked the back of the van and removed two large holders meant to keep food hot, "here, can you carry one?"

"Yea… yea sure," Shawn took hold of one of the bags and with Eduardo behind him, scuffled his way back onto the boardwalk. Setting the container down he unzipped the lid and removed the food from inside, placing it onto a small table he had put up. Eduardo did the same, before taking the holders back and returning with two plates and sets of utensils.

"Shawn, now can I take it off?" Juliet questioned.

"Almost, hold on just a moment longer."

Together they proportioned the food onto the plates and placed them onto the table, with the utensils beside. Eduardo waved farewell and winked before gathering the leftovers and returning to the van, driving off in the direction he had come, "Shawn… what's that smell?"

"Ok," Shawn popped the cork on the wine bottle and began to pour, "you can remove the blindfold now," he said just as he finished filling his glass and sat down.

"Oh…" Juliet gasped as she pulled the cloth from over her eyes, "oh my… Shawn? Did you do all this?"

"No… the pixies and goblins did…" he laughed, and Juliet smiled as she watched the golden candlelight dance within his blue eyes.

"Well then, the pixies and goblins did a fabulous job," she said, allowing his teasing to slid.

"Yea, I knew they would, I can always count on them. Go ahead, try it."

"You didn't cook this right?" She asked precariously.

"No, fat chance… I'd prefer not to kill you, but I did make pineapple upside-down cake. The one thing that's not lethal when I cook it," Shawn smiled as he picked up his fork and took a bite of the fried rosemary sage and breadcrumb chicken breast.

Juliet laughed as she picked up her own fork and tried some, "Mmm…." She closed her eyes and moaned at the deliciousness of the meal.

"Like it?"

"Like it… I love it!" She exclaimed as she took another bite.

"I'm so glad," he said serenely, causing her to look up at him.

"What?"

"Hhm? Oh, nothing, just happy you like it," he smiled, the twinkling in eyes brightening as he let his hand fall to his side to grasp the small ring box in his pocket.

"Well it's amazing, and the music is delightful," she grasped her wine glass and he took his, clinking them together before they took a sip.

They ate in a calm, comfortable silence as the music played and the splashing of the waves sounded in the background. Shawn watched Juliet's hair blow in the gentle breeze, and Juliet watched the candlelight dance within Shawn's loving eyes. When they were finished Shawn collected the dishes and placed them gently into a box, then pulled out two smaller plates and his famous the-only-truly-edible-thing-I-know-how-to-bake-or- cook pineapple upside-down cake. Cutting two slices he shifted on his feet a little so all Juliet could see was his back, and pulled the ring box from his pocket. Removing the ring he lightly placed it on top of one of the slices and then slid the box back into his pocket.

Picking up the plates he turned back around and set a slice at his own place first before stepping to Juliet's side of the table and putting it down in front of her. She smiled, grabbed her fork and looked down to start eating only to stop, confused by the sight of a diamond ring sitting atop her piece of cake, "Shawn?"

She lifted her head to look at him, and found him kneeling beside her, "Jules? Will you remove that ring from on top of your cake, put it on your finger, and declare to the whole world that we belong together, and will always belong together?"

Juliet looked at the ring, then back at Shawn, "What?"

"Will you marry me?" He clasped her hand in his and caught her gaze with his own unwavering sight.

Her mouth dropped agape slightly and her eyes grew wide, a small noise escaping her lips. She looked at him, studied him for any signs that it wasn't true… but all she could see was love, and hope. Juliet found a smile tugging her lips together and upward as she replied, "Yes, I will marry you."

Shawn stood up, happily pulling her to her feet, and planted a tender kiss to her lips. Drawing apart he took the ring from the cake and slipped it onto her finger before pressing another kiss against her lips, "I love you Jules, and I promise to be the best husband."

"I love you Shawn, and I promise to never let you cook anything but your pineapple upside-down cake," she laughed joyfully and drew Shawn into a tight hug.


End file.
